<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Duck, Duck, Goose by rnedagemacaroni</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330346">Duck, Duck, Goose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnedagemacaroni/pseuds/rnedagemacaroni'>rnedagemacaroni</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baby Ampora's [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Eridan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Humanstuck, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Sollux, Omegaverse, Parenthood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:00:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnedagemacaroni/pseuds/rnedagemacaroni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was time to tell the twins the big news, you just hoped they would take it okay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baby Ampora's [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Duck, Duck, Goose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was coming up on almost a month since you had taken the positive pregnancy test and you had gone to the doctors who also confirmed you were indeed pregnant. You were two and a half months along and now that you were progressing, your symptoms were starting to really show up. It wasn’t nearly as bad as it was with the twins, but the one thing that was really bothering you was smells. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Everything smelled so strong to you and it made you feel sick, even the smallest of smells like the peppermint smell of Eridan’s toothpaste and mouth wash on his breath would make you want to puke. You felt bad about it, really, because he couldn’t really kiss you without you getting nauseous and he knew it wasn’t your fault, but he would always get this sad little look on his face every time you would pull away from him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You had a pretty healthy appetite and most of your cravings were for fruit (strawberries specifically) which made everyone around you happy considering your usual diet. Sleeping was still an issue for you as it had been last time, you found yourself getting more and more tired as the days went on and could often be found asleep at your desk or napping on the couch. It had really freaked the twins out because they weren’t used to really seeing you sleep like that and they, in all of their four-year-old wisdom, thought something was horribly wrong with you. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of the twins, you really should tell them they're going to have a little brother or sister at some point. You had been putting it off just a bit because you had had other things to contend with first, like going to the doctor and stocking up on your prenatal vitamins again and... Okay so maybe you didn’t have a lot of other things to contend with and maybe you were just a little scared how they were going to take it, but still! </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe today would be the day you would stop being a coward about it all and just suck it up. Those were the thoughts rolling around in your head as you stood outside their school waiting for them to get out for the day. They had only recently started and (as much as you loved them) you did enjoy having a few hours just to yourself every day. As the bell rang and the teachers began filing their classes outside to their parents it was easy to spot your kids as you were a pretty tall individual, it was easy to see over all the other parents waiting. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The twins spot you right away for this very reason and go running up to you, Sai jumping straight into your open arms. You laugh a little as you lift him up and you hold out a hand to Adrianna so she can grab it as you start walking back to the car with them. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you guys have a good day?” You ask them as Sai wraps his arms around your neck and lays his head on your shoulder. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Adrianna says as she skips next to you, her big brown curls bouncing along with her, “We played duck, duck, goose today!” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” You say as you get to the car and start getting them buckled into their </span>
  <span>car seats</span>
  <span>, “Well that sounds like fun.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I was the goose!” Sai smiles from his seat, his little legs wiggling back and forth. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You laugh, “Yeah? I bet you made a great goose.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The </span>
  <span>bestest</span>
  <span>.” He nods proudly. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t take long to get home, only about fifteen minutes and </span>
  <span>you’re</span>
  <span> home before Eridan is. You wrangle your offspring out of the car and upstairs to the apartment and really, you shouldn’t have had as much trouble as you did </span>
  <span>keeping</span>
  <span> two small children on the right track down a singular hall, but you did. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When you finally had them inside and shoes and bags off, you set to getting them a snack whil you also text your mate to see when he’s going to be home. He had finally hit his big break with his company and had gotten a decent schedule, no more late nights (unless it was really necessary) and he worked set days. You had received a response that he should be home at the usual time and that you should have ‘the discussion’ with the twins when he got home. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You groaned a little, but knew he was right in that you should have the conversation today and just get it over with. You had seen the horror stories of children who threw the biggest fits because they didn’t want new siblings and that made you nervous. You didn’t want to upset your children, but this was a momentous for you, you really wanted this baby and you wanted them to want this baby too. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You got the twins washed up and set at the table with their snacks and you sat down with them, letting Adrianna rant and rave about how good at duck, duck, goose she was and Sai chiming in how he was much better than his sister. You smile as you watch them go back and forth over who made the better feather beast and jump slightly when you hear the front door unlock and open. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The twins instantly stop fighting and jump out of their seats, “Daddy’s home!” They shout running out into the hall to go tackle their sire. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You stand up and walk out into the hall with them and watch as Eridan kneels down with his arms open as his children charge him, he pulls them into a hug and lifts them both up as they giggle and struggle to be the one to hug him first and tighter. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey you two, did you miss me?” He laughs as you walk over and pull Sai off of him as he struggles to hold both of them while they wiggle around. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, tell Sai I’m a better goose!” Adrianna yells at him, tugging on his shirt. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He looks confused as Sai starts shouting, “Nu-uh! <em>I’m</em> best goose!” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He looks at you for some sort of answer and you just smile at him and shrug your shoulders, “They played duck, duck, goose today apparently.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He just slowly nods and starts walking towards the spare room you and him used as an office space so he could put his things down. He somehow manages this while still holding onto Adrianna and ruffles her hair as he walks back to where you and Sai are, having relocated to the </span>
  <span>twins'</span>
  <span> room so he could run around and play with his toys. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eridan sets Adrianna down so she can go play with her brother as he stands next to you, “So how are you </span>
  <span>feelin</span>
  <span>’ today?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not too bad,” You shrug, “I felt pretty sick earlier, but I feel better now.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“At least you’re not sick like when you were pregnant with the twins.” He nods. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, I know,” You groan, “But I’ve been really sensitive to smells this time around and it really bugs me sometimes,” You sigh, “Even the smallest of smells really make me nauseous...” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you’re not throwin’ up so that's somethin'.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s true.” You agree. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to tell them, don’t you think?” He says as he watches you as you move across the room, stepping over all the scattered toys as you sit down on Sai’s bed. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You sigh, “Yeah, now or never I guess...” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eridan moves around and sits over on Adrianna’s bed, “Hey you two, come here, we need to tell you </span>
  <span>somethin</span>
  <span>’.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them look up at their sire and run over to him, looking up at him expectantly with their big blue eyes. He laughs and pulls them up onto the bed, one on either side of him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mom has the news, not me.” He smiles and all three of them are suddenly looking at you and it makes you nervous for some reason. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You clear your throat, “Okay, well... Uh,” You look at the twins, “What would you two say if we told you </span>
  <span>you</span>
  <span> guys were going to have a little brother or sister soon?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They looked at you confused, “Brother or sister?” They both say in unison. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mom is havin’ another baby,” Eridan explains to them, “So you two are goin’ to be big siblings soon.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The twins think about this for a moment and Adrianna’s eyes light up, “Can it be a girl?” She asks, “I want a sister! Boys are stinky and gross and we need a sister!” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You and Eridan laugh at this, “Sorry, princess, but we don’t really </span>
  <span>decide</span>
  <span> that.” You tell her apologetically. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then we just hope for little sissy then.” She says nodding her head as if that was that. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You smile at her and look over at Sai who had been quiet and... <em>Oh no</em>. He had tears in his eyes and his lower lip was trembling and he was so obviously upset with the news. You get up and go to kneel in front of him, Eridan leaning over to look at his upset son. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what’s with the tears?” You ask him as you use the sleeve of your shirt to wipe away his tears. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t </span>
  <span>wanna</span>
  <span> new baby.” He cries. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That breaks your heart honestly, “Why don’t you?” You ask him, sitting down and pulling him into your lap. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eridan watches with some mild concern because he knew this was the very reason you had been </span>
  <span>hesitant</span>
  <span> to say anything in the first place. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sai sniffles and cries and clings to you, “I-I don’t w-wanna share mama.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That makes you pause and you look up to Eridan who has pretty much the same expression on his face. You look back down at the crying child in your lap and you hold him close to you, rubbing his back and placing a kiss to the top of his head. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey now,” You tell him, “Just because there’s going to be a new baby doesn’t mean anything is going to change between you and me,” You assure him as he looks up at you with big tear-filled eyes, “You’ll always be my special boy, right?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He thinks about this for a moment and sniffles again, wiping his nose on his sleeve and nods and looks up at you. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And since you’re my big boy, you’re going to help me out right?” You smile at him, “You’re going to be a good big brother?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His face scrunches up in visible thought and he eventually nods, “Y-Yeah, I’m a good big brother.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You look up at Eridan who is just smiling down at you and Sai. You look over at Adrianna, “Are you going to be a good big sister?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles wide and crosses her arms over her chest and holds her head up high, “The best big sister there ever was ever.” She says confidently. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You and Eridan laugh, maybe telling the twins wasn’t as bad as you thought it was going to be, but you still couldn’t help but think that the real test would be when the newest addition to your family actually arrives. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Adrianna you had no worries about, she would definitely be a strong big sister and help out, but Sai... Your sweet little boy had always been very clingy with you and very attached and you still weren’t sure how he was going to handle your attention being divided a little more. You hoped he would handle it okay, but only time would tell. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>For now, though, you just sat there with him in your lap, letting him touch your stomach and ask you all kinds of questions like how is there a baby in there or where do babies come from, all questions you really tried to sidestep and just told him you would explain it all when he’s older. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Adrianna joined you on the floor and started rambling on and on about how it should be a girl and how you should make sure it’s a girl and she wants a sister and don’t you dare give her a brother and you couldn’t help but laugh at your children. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Things were definitely going to change over the next several months, but at least for now everything was perfect and all was right with your little family even though Sai, you would notice, would become even more attached at the hip to you than he was before. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Well, you were okay with that. </span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>